Gazak
Not to be confused with Gazzak. Gazak (ガザック Gazakku) is a capturable boss character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation routes. The leader of a group of ruffians based in a small village located near the entrance to the Deeprealms, Gazak attempts to assume control of the village in Paralogue 16. Profile Conquest/Revelation Gazak appears in Paralogue 16, where he leads a group of bandits on an ambitious mission to assume control over a village located near the entrance to the Deeprealms. Midway through the mission, the group chances upon Forrest and promptly abducts him. Fortunately for Forrest, Leo and Corrin's army is located in the nearby vicinity, and they thereafter storm the village in order to rescue him. The ensuing battle sees Gazak's defeat, his fate afterwards is either fallen in battle or captured by Corrin's army. Personality Owing to Gazak's lack of speaking lines, his personality is thus largely indiscernible. Judging from the few lines that he utters, it can be determined that he is a power-hungry individual, a fact that crazes him into making the irrational decision to wrest control over a village even when the odds are stacked against him. Gazak seems to have a notorious reputation, as he is mentioned in Paralogue 19 when a group of mercenaries mistakenly label Arthur as Gazak due to sharing an apparently identical chin. Therefore, he is attacked, believing that the bandit will finally be brought to justice. In-Game As an Enemy Paralogue 16 - Abducted Axe - Varies |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Class, stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Xenologue 5 - Museum Melee Axe - Varies |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Class, stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Growth Rates |95% |60% |5% |40% |40% |20% |70% |15% |} *'Note:' Growth rates are based on the character in their base class. Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | -1 | -2 | -2 | -2 | +3 | +3 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Special Classes |} Overall Though it might be difficult to tell given his variable level, Gazak has monstrous bases across the board, particularly in HP and Strength. His Defense starts out poor, but thanks to its massive growth rate, it will eventually surpass that of all of the other Berserkers in the game, both capturable and otherwise. While Lloyd and Llewelyn have higher overall growth rates, much of that advantage comes from their HP and Strength growths, and Gazak beats them soundly in that department, rendering any advantage they have over him moot. His base stats are a bit lower on Normal mode, however, so his performance is limited there. Gazak tends to beat Arthur in every stat other than Skill, and he tends to vastly outperform Charlotte in Defense, Resistance, and HP, at the expense of Speed and Strength. Despite being a minor boss as well as being unable to gain support bonuses, Gazak is arguably the best overall Berserker in the game, and requires virtually no investment to optimize. This does require the player to beat Chapter 18 though, to have Gazak be a Berserker when he is encountered, or he will appear as a Fighter instead. Gazak lacks a personal skill, but he makes up for this by gaining a strong variety of base skills on Hard and Lunatic modes. Gazak comes with Good Fortune, Certain Blow and Pavise, something that none of the other Fighters have. Certain Blow makes Gazak an exceptional wielder of the Great Club and helps him overcome the general poor accuracy of axes, Good Fortune allows him to recover on a successful Luck roll, and Pavise gives Gazak an even higher durability advantage over the other Berserkers, allowing him to take a surprising amount of punishment. Despite this, since he does not start off with any Berserker skills, it is recommended to grind him for a bit so he can learn his class's skills so he can be utilized better on the battlefield. In addition, Gazak can start with A and/or S Rank proficiency in Axes on Hard and Lunatic respectively, which means little to no investment is needed to use weapons like the Brave Axe and Aurgelmir, and also means that Gazak will get the commendable boosts granted by the S-rank in axes. Unfortunately, Gazak's personal modifiers lean more towards defense, as he only has a +1 strength and +3 defense/resistance modifier, while suffering on -1 or -2 on all of his other stats. Because of his relatively poor base Defense and his similarily poor Resistance growth, he will likely never be able to take advantage of his heightened defensive caps. Despite this, he is still far more useful than Lloyd and Llewelyn because of the incredible bases, superior Defense growth, and his default skills which can help patch up a few flaws in his build. Gazak's base class is the Fighter, so he can learn HP +5 to increase his durability and Gamble to increase his critical hit rate and -10% hit chance. Since Certain Blow grants a +40% hit chance it can be used to offset Gamble's drawback while letting its +10% critical hit chance still take effect. When promoted to a Berserker, he can learn Rally Strength, which will aid units in poor Strength or help offensive units deal extra damage. His other skill learned is Axefaire, which compliments his usage of axes and increase his attack power, adding with his tremendous strength that can make him a terror unit towards enemies. Reclassing Gazak may be reclassed into a Hero, where he can increase his skill and learn both Sol, his only offensive skill, and Axebreaker, a skill that gives him the upper hand against opposing axemen, especially in the Conquest route. Gazak can also use special seals to reclass into DLC classes. It is recommended to make him a Dread Fighter so he can learn Aggressor, which can take some time. Even though Aggressor only activates when he starts a fight, it can be stacked with Axefaire and allow him to deal tremendous amounts of damage. Notably, Aggressor should allow Gazak to take down the final boss of Conquest on Lunatic in only a few rounds of combat, assuming he's wielding a Brave Axe, has Axefaire, and lands a single critical. Using a Vanguard Brand on him will be rather superfluous since most its class skills can be obtained off enemies from the DLC episode Vanguard Dawn. The skill manuals can be used on him, rather than having to take the time training him as a Vanguard. All of the Vanguard's skills can be useful to Gazak, as he has enough Skill to take advantage of Aether, enough Strength to one-shot opponents after a few kills with Strengthtaker, and a poor enough Luck stat to benefit from Veteran Intuition. Quotes Trivia *Gazak is named after Gazzak, the first boss of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. **His appearance might be based on the original Gazak's first in-game battle sprite. *In Percy's paralogue, Great Heroism, Arthur is mistaken for Gazak and thereafter attacked by a group of mercenaries. **Even if Gazak is deployed in the player's army, he does not play any role of sort and the scene will resume as normal. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Enemies Category:Bonus characters